Extrañas Fatalidades
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Kirtash tiene una preocupante nueva teoría que únicamente concierne a Jack y a él mismo. ¿Qué resultará de ella? Short-fic Kirtash-Jack.


Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Bueno, hace un montón que no subo historias y hoy me acordé de este Short-fic que tenía guardado en el fondo de la pc, xD._

_Aprovecho a advertir que el fic de Fruits Basket estará parado por un tiempo ya que me bloquee x__x De verdad lo siento mucho T-T_

_Espero disfruten la lectura_

_Emina_

**Extrañas Fatalidades**

_La historia se ubica en algún momento antes que Kirtash se exiliara a la tierra. Después que terminará la guerra entre dioses._

Kirtash estaba solo. Observaba, aparentemente absorto, los reflejos luminosos que producían las lunas en la tranquila corriente de aquel arroyo. No estaba prestando atención sin embargo. Otro asunto ocupaba sus pensamientos, asunto que prefería nunca hubiera llegado a su mente. Hacía tiempo que cavilaba sobre eso y había llegado a una conclusión, aunque aún debía comprobarla y por primera vez en su vida temía haber acertado y deseaba con toda su alma lo contrario.

Reprimió una mueca de disgusto y deseó ser capaz de asesinar el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo abrumaba y confundía. Por suerte debía esperar el momento justo y en su interior se alegraba de poder retrasarlo.

Apenas un segundo después de alejó del arroyo en dirección a su casa, donde seguramente, Victoria dormía en brazos de Jack. La saludaría en la mañana para no molestarla.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack estaba sentado al borde de un risco contemplando el enorme precipicio y, más abajo aún, el sobrecogedor paisaje de Alis Lithban tras el paso de la diosa Wina.

El día anterior Victoria había sentido la necesidad de entregar la magia, le había dicho a ambos chicos y se había marchado, probablemente estaría fuera un par de días o hasta una semana. Christian por su parte, había desaparecido como era propio de él, y Jack no lo echaba de menos.

Sin embargo, se sentía solo y parecía que la acogedora casa se le quedaba pequeña. Por lo que decidió dejar a Erik a cuidado de uno de sus vecinos celestes que, amablemente, accedieron a cuidarlo unos días y partió son dirección desconocida…

…Y ahora estaba allí, en un lugar que no lo consolaba en absoluto.

Ya caía el tercero de los soles y pronto se alzarían las lunas como soberanas de la noche Idhunita, mas no quería contemplar su belleza desde ese lugar que, a él, solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Se levantó para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche cuando sintió que su instinto se disparaba. Era un shek y para su decepción pronto se perfiló la estilizada figura de Kirtash que avanzaba hacia el, tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre. Jack se limitó a esperar, era el único ser viviente por los alrededores así que supuso que querría comunicarle algo, y para haberlo buscado hasta allí debía ser algo importante.

Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia mientras reprimía el impulso de desenvainar a Haiass y otro impulso mucho más preocupante… Entornó los ojos ocultando su preocupación tras la máscara de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba como lo que era: un frío y despiadado asesino.

Jack esperó, pero por lo visto el shek no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar, aunque si, a observarlo como si fuera una cobaya.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a decir algo o que? –preguntó abruptamente de malos modos.

Kirtash no respondió.

Jack llevó la mano al pomo de la espada pero logró contenerse de desenvainarla. Respiro hondo y le dirigió una furibunda mirada a ese _maldito shek_.

-Bien, si no tienes nada importante que decir, adiós –se despidió el dragón con nada de cortesía.

Se acercó más al risco, sin duda para transformarse y remontar el vuelo. Ya buscaría otro lugar para acampar.

-Espera un momento Jack… -el aludido se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres serpiente? Si vas a decir algo hazlo de una maldita vez.

Christian enarcó una ceja, aparentemente divertido por algún motivo que solo él llegaba a comprender.

-Cuéntame sobre la leyenda de Uno –dijo al fin.

-¿Te haces el gracioso conmigo o que? Ya les conté a ti y a Victoria todo cuanto Domivat me dijo –replicó.

-¿De qué trataba? –insistió Kirtash-. Y limítate a contestar Jack –le advirtió fríamente.

Jack lo miró con todo el odio ancestral latiendo en su mirada pero obedeció. Si algo había aprendido de esa maldita serpiente es que nunca hacía las cosas sin algún motivo de peso y que solía ir un paso por delante de todos. Esta no parecía ser la excepción.

-Trataba sobre los dioses.

-Sé más específico Jack.

Suspiró.

-Sobre dos identidades llamadas Um y Ema y como el choque entre ellos dio lugar a la creación del universo y todos los dioses del mismo.

-¿Por qué se produjo el choque?

-Porque ambos intentaron destruirse mutuamente –continuó respondiendo mientras cada vez comprendía menos.

-¿Entonces concuerdas con el hecho que, de la destrucción surgió la creación?

-Si, pero no entiendo a donde…

-Del mismo modo que el séptimo –o séptima- puede crear, a pesar de haber surgido de los instintos destructivos de los otros seis dioses –interrumpió Kirtash.

-Sí, ¿y el punto es…? –inquirió Jack exasperado.

Kirtash se acercó a el rápidamente, lo que hizo que Jack se sobresaltara y estuviera a punto de transformarse en dragón. Ahora estaban a unos escasos centímetros y la tensión parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Basados en esa teoría, ¿no crees que otros opuestos como la luz y la oscuridad, el odio y el amor, el fuego y el hielo, no son más que una misma cosa, con una naturaleza diferente, nacida de la misma creadora destrucción, y que se necesitan mutuamente para existir porque por si mismos no se sostienen?

-Esto… no entiendo a donde quieres llegar… -dijo Jack nervioso.

Kirtash alzo la vista de los ojos ardientes del dragón para posarlos en las lunas, deseando que su halo de paz le fuera transmitido a el para reprimir un instinto que nada y todo parecía tener que ver con el odio. Aún contemplando las lunas, volvió a hablar:

-¿No crees Jack, que este mundo, esta lleno de extrañas fatalidades?

El aludido se preguntó si el shek no le estaría tomando el pelo, pero desechó la idea con rapidez, no era su estilo. Así que respondió con evidente ironía.

-Acaso no sería la unión entre un unicornio y un shek un buen ejemplo de una extraña fatalidad, tal y como lo llamas.

Jack vio como los labios de aquel asesino dibujaban una media sonrisa y como sus ojos azules y fríos brillaban con una extraña emoción de fondo que nunca antes había presenciado. Se hubiera caído de la sorpresa de no ser porque Kirtash, haciendo algo totalmente impropio de el, le sostuvo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro derecho. El contacto le produjo repulsa, pero también otra sensación que no supo ni quiso intentar identificar, por algún motivo le producía escalofríos.

-Luz y oscuridad… ese podría ser un ejemplo, para los sangre caliente, claro. Sin embargo, yo tenía otro en mente… Hielo y Fuego…

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Jack anonadado y confundido. Comenzaba a unir algunos cabos sueltos de las preguntas que le había formulado, de las que, como él sabía, el shek ya conocía todas las respuestas. También otros cabos de sus propias y confusas emociones. No le gustaba mucho el final de esa maraña de cuerda.

Kirtash se acercó más a Jack, con excesiva lentitud, casi suplicándole con la mirada que lo detuviera con Domivat, pero el dragón estaba clavado al suelo, sin lograr coordinar pensamientos y acciones.

Y lo peor es que no se si quiero moverme… aunque sea mi deber como dragón… fue el último pensamiento de Jack. Kirtash le dedicó una media sonrisa, sin duda había captado ese pensamiento, luego se unieron en un beso lleno de incertidumbre.

El fuego del dragón quemaba, al igual que el hielo del shek, intentando extinguirse mutuamente y logrando que ardieran con más intensidad. La pasión de uno y la frialdad de otro, el descontrol y control, la repulsión y atracción mutuas crearon una unión perfecta, que culminó en una miríada de nuevas sensaciones que explotaron como la mismísima unión de Um y Ema.

Se separaron apenas unos segundos después. Jack cayó de rodillas temblando como una hoja sin asimilar lo ocurrido. Kirtash, por su parte, se quedó de pie, con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera guardar por siempre esa constelación de sensaciones.

Todo era una inmensa ironía.

-Y al final todo está hecho de lo mismo-murmuró el shek.

Jack levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos azules y fríos de su opuesto y al mismo tiempo lo mismo que él. Christian lo miró a su vez y ya no fue solamente el odio lo que los sacudió internamente.

-Al final Victoria y los celestes tenían razón… el amor si puede controlar al odio, al fin y al cabo, solo es más de los mismo, ¿no crees Jack? –afirmó Kirtash mostrando una fugaz media sonrisa antes de desaparecer sigilosamente como una sombra en la oscuridad reinante.


End file.
